Where You've Always Been
by BrittanyShantae
Summary: Emmett has always been considered Rosalie's best friend. So what's the problem? He's always been in love with her. He's already captured the heart of her daughter, now can he capture Rosalie's, too? Or will he forever be just a friend? read to find out!


_**Pairings- Emmett and Rosalie.**_

_**Rating- M**_

_**Summary- Emmett has always been considered Rosalie's best friend. So what's the problem? He's always been in love with her. He's already captured the heart of her daughter, now can he capture Rosalie's, too? Or will he forever be just a friend? read to find out!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Wizard and I

* * *

When I meet the Wizard, Once I prove my worth,  
And then I meet the Wizard What I've waited for since, Since birth! And with all his Wizard wisdom, By my looks, he won't be blinded.  
Do you think the Wizard is dumb?Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?  
No! He'll say to me, "I see who you truly are -  
A girl of whom I can rely!" And that's how we'll begin  
The Wizard and I:

Once I'm with the Wizard My whole life will change  
'Cuz once you're with the Wizard No one thinks you're strange!  
No father is not proud of you, No sister acts ashamed  
And all of Oz has to love you When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed  
And this gift or this curseI have inside Maybe at last, I'll know why When we are hand in hand -  
The Wizard and I!

* * *

Uncle Emmett," Lina screamed.

"Roycalina, stop yelling and running in this house," said Rosalie.

I had just walked into the house of one of my best friends. And, unbeknownst to everyone, the love of my life.

I'd loved her almost my whole life. And if I'd been man enough to tell her this, Lina would be my daughter, and I love this little girl like she is mine.

"Hey mini Rose," I said. She really was a mini version of Rosalie, in not looks but attitude. "How was your day? Were you good?"

"Mommy took me Lynx today and Aunty Alice let me help her work the cash register," she said excitedly.

Lynx was the store that Rosalie and my sister, Alice, co-owned together. It was doing extremely well. Everybody wanted to shop there, and Alice was a fashion guru. She got her talent from our mom, who is a world famous fashion designer. Rosalie was really good at matching you with your look. They worked well together.

Just as I thought that, Rosalie came out of the kitchen wearing one of the most fuckalicious outfits ever.

She had on a pair of black skinny jeans with a cute floral print tube top. The top was synched at the waist with a black belt and flowed out at the bottom. She had on four and a half inch red fuck me heels. Her long bangs were out and her natural curls were straightened into waves and pulled into a side ponytail.

I tried everything I could think of to get rid of the hard on I was about to be sporting. When I realized I still had Lina in my arms, I deflated instantly.

"Hey Em." She came over to me and kissed my cheek. Then she tickled Lina in my arms, before leaning on the staircase. It was then I realized we were still in the foyer.

"Hey Rose. How was your day," I asked. Holding Lina upside down, I walked over to the staircase.

"Lina, why don't you go upstairs and wash your hands." Lina wiggled out of my arms and ran up the stairs.

"Walk Lina. Stop running."

I smiled to myself. That girl was always in a hurry. She was even born premature.

"So are you going to answer my question?"

Rosalie sighed. It must have been a really terrible day. "Jacob stopped by the office today. He blew through his monthly allowance and wanted to borrow money from me." She started walking back into the kitchen. "Can you believe the little bastard? he had the nerve to ask me. and you know what he spent all his money on right? his little whores."

This was bad. Rosalie has never gotten along with her half-brother, Jacob. It didn't help that once he was 14, he went in search of his real father and when he turned 18, changed his last name from Hale to Black.

Him looking for his real father wouldn't have been so bad if he was an okay guy, but he wasn't. Jacob's real father had been Rosalie's father's buisness partner untill one day, he raped Rosalies mother. When Edward SR had found his wife in his office, battered and beaten, and she'd told him what happened, he'd wanted to kill the bastard. Rosea Hale had settled for seeing him behind bars, but by that time, she had realized that she was pregnant.

The slamming of the pot top brought my thoughts back to the present."So what did you say to him?" As if i don't already know.

She glared at me. "What was i suppose to say? Lina was standing right there. I told him 'Im sorry but I can't help you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have buisness to run so can you please leave.'" She took some servings plates out and started loading them with food from the pot.

I knew it took everything in her not to tell him off, but unfortunately for her, Lina love her uncle Jacob.

"What are you making?

She put soft taco shells on the plate and started scooping meat onto the middle. "Cheese Enchilladas!" She smiled. She knew i loved her spanish food. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Hell yeah," I exclaimed. I just hope she had enough food. She knew I ate like a Sumu Wrestler.

"Emmett! Language!"

Oops! Forgot about Lina for a second.

"Moooommmmyy! Iiiimmm huuunnnggryyy!"

Speak of the angel.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Are you expecting anyone," I asked making my way to the dor, Lina hot on my trail. She loved to open the door.

"NO," Rose exclaimed from the kitchen.

i opened the door and was shocked by the sight of the guy I loathed with all my being.

"DADDY!"

* * *

**_okay. so what do you guys think? do you want me to continue? and incase your wondering about the chapter title and lyrics, it's the song i was listening to when i wrote this chapter. sooooo guys pleaze pleaze PLEAZE REVIEW!_**


End file.
